


Birthday

by HurricaneScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneScully/pseuds/HurricaneScully
Summary: My take on how they split up before season 10.





	Birthday

Scully was exhausted. Turning 50 was no laughing matter she supposed and she could feel every single one of those years in the throbbing of her feet. 

She'd been on her feet since 5am that morning. A twelve hour shift at the hospital and then her coworkers had thrown a small party for her in the staff room. You can't keep turning 50 a secret from the world, especially when your date of birth was on the hospitals records. They'd bought her an amazing chocolate cake with a dark chocolate glaze on it. It was possibly the best thing she'd ever tried. She had been a little bit annoyed that they had made her late for going home but once she tried the cake she felt she could forgive their sin. She really did love all of them for remembering and getting her cards and gifts. 

Scully juggled her gifts, cards and the left over cake as she walked up to the porch of her home. She couldn't wait to see Mulder. She felt her heart thump quickly. She wondered what he'd got her. What he'd have made for her birthday dinner. If he'd put his incredible tongue to good use. She felt her crotch pulse at the thought. Her life was pretty damn good for 50, she thought. Things had been a little strained with Mulder lately but she knew they'd get better. They always would. They were soul mates, destined, fated. Not that she'd ever admit to believing such things. 

She opened the door, half expecting him to swoop on her as soon as she got in. No sign of him. She shrugged it off. He was probably already waiting for her upstairs. She smiled again at the thought. For his 50th she'd left a trail of sunflower seeds up the stairs to the bedroom and lay naked with nothing but a smile and a sunflower head laying over her mons. She couldn't see a trail of anything but then she never had such an obsession with something. Well, something that wasn't Mulder. 

She decided to calm herself before going up to get him. The anticipation was often half the fun. She wandered around putting her cards up and putting the cake in the fridge. She could feel herself blushing with excitement. 

Scully let her mind drift over her life and where her path had led her. All in all she was incredibly happy. She was with the love of her life in a nice house and she had a good job. One without the usual danger of liver eating mutants. Mulder was still a paranoid nut case but she loved him for it. She chuckled a little at that thought. Best of all... he was hers! Really and truely *hers*. She was actually with the love of her life. Who was lucky enough to say that honestly at 50. Yes they had their ups and downs but then who didn't. 

She calmed herself and took off her shoes to calm her aching feet. Atleast that's what she said she was doing it for. Really she just wanted one less thing for Mulder to take off. She undone a few buttons on her shirt too. She had to remind herself that she loved it when he took her clothing off or she'd have ran up naked and pounced on him. 

She forced herself not to run to him and walked calmly to the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, hearing an all too familiar tapping coming from their study. She frowned. Her mind not catching up with the sound. She walked curiously to the study. The tapping became louder. A keyboard being bashed quickly. She frowned deeper. Why was he in there? She was later than usual so surely he'd have things for her Birthday well underway. She pushed open the door.

"Mulder?" She felt an icy fear piercing insesently at her. 

"Oh, hey, Scully" He didn't even turn to face her. 

"What are you doing?" She blurted. What the hell was going on?

"I've found an article on an abduction cult. I'm emailing the leader. A real honest to God *group* of people. All abducties" He still didn't turn. Just kept hammering. She felt anger warring with fear. She couldn't let herself think the words. Wouldn't let the pain slice her.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked. Please, please, Mulder. Remember! 

"Jesus, Scully. I'm a little busy. I'll do the tax thing later, okay? Just give me a minute" He practically shouted. Tax thing?! Her stomach plummeted. The pain she didn't want sliced into her. She thought the words... He'd forgotten. Her bottom lip quivered. He'd forgotten her birthday. Her 50th birthday! Even her coworkers remembered! Yet the love of her life...

He'd swore to her that he'd always remember. He'd even made a joke of it all and bought her a gift for every year he'd missed when they'd moved into their home. He said he always knew when it was her birthday but didn't let on. Didn't want her to know back then how much she meant to him and how much he remembered every single thing about her. But now... now he was too busy emailing some MUFON wanna be group to even bother with her. She stifled a sob.

"Okay" she said and left before she could dissolve in front of him. 

Scully walked in a zombie like state back to the livingroom. 

The bright cheery cards seemed to laugh at her from the fire place. She gave in and sobbed on the couch. Huge heart wrenching sobs that hurt her throat. She had been so sure they'd get over the slump they'd been in. So sure they were all each other needed. She'd just been so sure. 

She took the pen and pad she kept by the phone and wrote him a shaky farewell. 

Mulder, 

I'm sorry my love for you isn't enough for us. I wish I could fix everything with my love. I can't. I hope you find the truth you're seeking. You gave me my truth and I will always love you for that but it's just not enough anymore. 

Goodbye, Scully x

With that she packed her bags. Her heart breaking with every step. She couldn't stay. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was the straw that broke the camels back. Yet she still prayed with every heavy step that he'd rush up behind her. Stop her. Beg her and apologise. She couldn't care about fancy gifts or cards. None of that mattered but when the man she loved couldn't even wish her a happy birthday and give her a kiss... hell, he couldn't even look at her. 

She couldn't have another birthday like this.


End file.
